


Expensive Taste

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: Bingo Challenge [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Amnesiac Tony Stark, Anal Sex, Assassin Bucky Barnes, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bottom Tony Stark, Brothels, Client Bucky Barnes, Cock Cages, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Ex-Assassin Natasha Romanov, Gags, M/M, Madam Natasha Romanov, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Natasha Romanov runs a whore house, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Permanent Amnesia, Prostitute Tony Stark, Prostitution, Protective Natasha Romanov, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Sounding, Tony Stark Feels, Top Bucky Barnes, Twink Tony Stark, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, whore house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: It had been pure luck that Natasha had stumbled upon Tony before anyone else had found him wandering around with no ID, no memory and only a name. Years later Tony was her highest earner.





	Expensive Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one that was written for a prompt I received and it also filled one of the random squares left on my bingo card which was fortunate because I was completely torn on how to fill this particular square. It's a bit different since the main pairing isn't an endgame pairing. I tried to tag everything so you all would have some kind of idea.
> 
> The square this prompt fits was I2: Prostitute Tony. This particular square is set in a "whore house" AKA a brothel.
> 
>  
> 
> Additional note: I can't believe I need to add this but if you're here looking for an emotional connection this isn't the fic for you. As the tags indicate Tony is a prostitute/whore and Bucky is a client. That is the extent of their 'relationship' in this one. Whores and clients don't typically have an emotional connection because of the nature of their interaction. The client is literally paying someone to let them fuck them and the prostitute is selling their body for a price. I thought this would be obvious by the tags and the content (prostitution, I thought, was a huge clue) but apparently some readers are proceeding in the belief that despite these things these characters should have an emotional connection that makes zero sense in the context of this particular story. Hopefully, if the tags will not be heeded, this note might be.

Natasha had an entire collection of beautiful, talented whores. It made her whore house the most popular in the large city she’d chosen to set up shop in to the point where interested clients often had to schedule ahead of time or run the risk of not having a specific whore available when they arrived. Her chosen location invited both wealthier clients and clients of more average means through her doors. There was a little something for everyone no matter what a potential client might be looking for, Natasha made sure she had an impressive variety, and every last one of her whores was available for the right price. Some of them were harder to book then others but Natasha knew which were her highest earners and gave them clients accordingly.

She walked down one of the hallways, rooms on both sides, hearing the faint sounds of moans and obvious fucking happening behind the doors of the occupied rooms. Sex was _always_ in demand. Clients were easy to acquire when you had pretty whores to sell and Natasha had some of the prettiest whores available for use. They were well maintained, healthy and taken care of all in an effort to keep clients spending money in her house and not someone else’s.

Several doors ahead of her Natasha watched one of the regulars with one of her newest acquisitions slip into an open room. The door slammed shut; her lips quirked in amusement as she kept walking towards the stairs. Sex was a lucrative business and far safer than assassination even if she still, occasionally and when it interested her, dabbled in it on the side. She kept up her contacts in that particular world and, as such, often had them paying a call to her whore house for a night of pleasure between jobs. It enabled her to maintain her contacts and keep her ear to the ground while securing additional regulars for her most expensive whore.

A door swung open when she was ten feet from the stairs and an impeccably dressed man stepped out, satisfaction and the lingering glow of orgasm flushing his face, as he nodded to her.

“You were truly lucky when you found _that_ one. I don’t think I could ever get tired of fucking him.”

Natasha wasn’t surprised considering the room the man had stepped out of was the one her most expensive whore slept and worked in. It truly had been luck when she’d found _him_. Undeniable luck that no one else had found him first and Natasha wasn’t one to question that kind of luck. Not when that kind of luck had brought in so much money.

“Hell of a fuck,” The man continued, “With an ass made to take dick and a mouth for sin.” As if she didn’t know that. This particular client frequented her whore house three to four times a week and always for the same whore. He had expensive taste and a bank account to support it.

Her lips curled in pleasure at the familiar praise. Tony really _did_ bring in a very healthy amount of business. It was rare that he was sitting idle despite his price and even rarer that he might work a street corner to bring in additional money for her. Clients who wanted to use him had to pay top dollar and the city was blessedly filled with rich men who wanted no-strings-attached fucking.

Natasha had found Tony, youthful enough for high school, and so obviously a gorgeous temptation that she had _known_ he was the exact kind of thing a large chunk of her client base would pay good money to fuck. There hadn’t been a second of hesitation. Having morals wasn’t a luxury she’d ever had no matter her profession and wasn’t something she was going to bother looking for. She’d offered him a room, food, clothing—at least what passed for clothing as Tony spent most hours naked—and safety.

In exchange, Tony, starved and desperate with no memory of his life before save the name _Tony_ , had taken his first client after she’d had him cleaned up and that had been that. He’d been working in her whore house for years now, forever in her debt and eager to repay it, and he’d quickly become well known. Tony was frequently requested by name. He was her biggest money maker and unfortunately endearing to the point she’d formed a small attachment.

Natasha had no interest in letting him go for anything.

Truthfully Tony had become her favorite over the years and at twenty one that hadn’t changed. He’d been built for sin and those big brown eyes gave him an almost innocent look when coupled with his gorgeous face. Men _loved_ the thought of corrupting or ruining something that looked innocent. Natasha wasn’t surprised that clients practically flocked to him. She would have been surprised if they hadn’t and it helped that he was a very vocal whore. Most clients preferred that. They loved to make him scream, moan and beg for them.

She watched the client leave, smug satisfaction in every line of his body, before she glanced into Tony’s room. There were multiple toys out, bottles of lube and she could see a scarf discarded on the bed along with obviously rumpled sheets. She pressed the button near the door and knew one of her countless staff would be in to fix the sheets for the next client.

Tony walked into the room from his attached bathroom, naked and completely unashamed of his body after years of whoring, with a subtle limp from hard sex. Bruises lingered lightly at his hips and thighs, his wrists held faint marks from restraints, and his hair was wild.

He looked well fucked.

He always looked well fucked.

A bell chimed from downstairs and Tony arched a brow. “You have a full day.” She idly commented.

“I always do, Madam.”

“You’re also entertaining a large group tonight.”

“Not the first time I’ve done that.” He shrugged it off.

Her eyes moved over his face. Tony remained fresh faced, clients preferred it, and as Natasha watched him Tony stretched with a hint of a wince. Clients were often rough but if one of them _ever_ damaged her best whore she’d have little problem making sure that client was _never_ seen again. She had a bit of a soft spot for Tony despite all attempts at squashing any actual attachment to the whores she employed.

Natasha stepped to the side as one of her staff came into the room in a flurry of activity to refresh the sheets. Tony didn’t give the woman a glance as he gave Natasha an amused quirk of the lips when the bell sounded again.

“Better go check downstairs. Might be mine.” He tossed a wink as he turned away to reveal an ass that had clearly been spanked very recently. Tony moved towards the nightstand and picked up a bottle of lube while she watched. Without another word Natasha turned to leave him to prepare himself for the next one. It probably _was_ for Tony.

Today was one of the busiest days of the week for clients and she rarely left them waiting.

* * *

Tony shifted himself onto his now clean bed, wincing again at the twinge of pain in his ass, before pouring a healthy amount of lube out of the bottle. Preparing himself for the next client had found itself on the same level as washing himself, brushing his teeth and maintaining his appearance per Madam Natasha’s preference. Sex was like breathing after years of it consuming the majority of his waking hours.

It was the only life he could remember. Madam Natasha had taken him in, a blank slate with only a first name, and Tony had learned how to be a whore. His lips twitched at the thought. He was a _very_ good whore. It hadn’t escaped his notice that Madam Natasha had given him the best room or that she gave him little ‘gifts’ for working hard.

What clothing he had, though a whore who remained in a whore house rarely needed it, was the finest silk, lace and leather. All of it left no question to what he spent most of his waking hours doing.

Lube wet fingers pressed against his tender hole, rubbing against the rim, before slipping in and working to slick his insides. Tony moaned softly when he brushed against his prostate and rubbed it teasingly as his arousal built, coiling warmly in his gut and twisting through him, before he stopped and started preparing himself for the next client.

He added more lube and stretched himself until he was loose. With practiced fingers he slicked up a thick plug to push inside to keep him prepared. Tony’s ass clenched down on the thick end of it but he’d long gotten used to having something constantly inside of him. His clients, as Madam Natasha called them, were all men and they _never_ requested him to top them.

Tony fixed the mess from the last client, putting toys away, as he waited. He didn’t have to wait long before he heard Madam Natasha’s voice as she came back up the stairs.

It wasn’t a surprise when they paused outside of his door. He had a break for a few hours during the slowest part of the day and then he was working until the early hours of the morning. Tony glanced back, expression slipping into something coy and tempting that he knew clients loved, as his lips curled in a practiced grin meant to arouse.

His training had been very thorough and detailed. Madam Natasha had made sure he’d be successful.

“Tony. This is a good friend of mine.”

 _Take very good care of him_ was the unspoken order. It certainly wasn’t a request and over the years Tony had come to learn what Madam Natasha’s ‘good friend of mine’ meant. She _always_ , after he’d started whoring for her, brought these clients to him and only him. He was flattered she trusted him with people she obviously held in a higher kind of esteem then even the richest businessmen who frequented her establishment and Tony’s bed.

If he was busy then the client waited until whoever had purchased time with him finished and Tony had cleaned himself up.

Madam Natasha gave him a nod and disappeared out of the doorway, footsteps fading away, until the man stepped into the room and the door shut behind him. Tony took in piercing blue-grey eyes on a handsome face with a hint of scruff and dark hair just brushing strong shoulders.

He didn’t even blink at the sight of the metal left arm. There were all kinds of people who frequented the whore house and a metal arm wasn’t the strangest thing he’d seen. Even the cold, sharp look in the client’s eyes that told Tony this man was capable of murder didn’t cause him to bat an eye.

The man looked like he could easily snap Tony in half and he wouldn’t break a sweat. He also looked deadly, _predator_ Tony’s mind helpfully supplied after taking in muscles and the dark clothing clearly concealing weapons as the thought was followed swiftly by _dangerous_ , while the man’s eyes flicked over Tony’s nude form with an appreciative look.

Tony opened his mouth but the man jerked his head.

Ah. One of _those_. Tony knew all about different quirks, wants, wishes and desires. He’d catered to all of them over the years and he had learned every single way to please someone. Madam Natasha had, after his first day earning his keep, asked one of the other whores to show him the ropes after she had personally offered him instruction and years of experience after that had only helped his skill.

He watched the man prowl closer and stood waiting, silent and relaxed. Madam Natasha wouldn’t risk letting a truly dangerous, unstable client use her best whore. He’d seen her after someone had gotten far too rough with him in the early days and Tony was confident that hadn’t changed.

The hands that touched him were calloused and sure. _Strong_. They moved over his body, mapping him casually, as Tony moved and shifted as the hands directed him. His breathing hitched when they moved down his back and gripped his ass, spreading his cheeks to dip a finger down to where his rim was stretched around his plug, before moving on.

Briefly they touched his cock and balls, only a cursory brush as was often the case with clients, before moving on. Clients often had little to no interest in Tony’s pleasure and as a whore he’d been taught that the client’s pleasure was the only thing that mattered. He was used to more of a focus on his ass and mouth since those were where a client’s interest lied when it came to them getting off.

Being a good whore was all about your client’s pleasure and not your own.

“Tasha said you had supplies.” The voice was low and Tony mentally shivered at the tone. It was a voice made for sex and the kind of voice that had arousal pooling in his gut without prompting. Sometimes he was lucky and had a client that caused a true response from him. “Where?”

He indicated the chest all of the rooms were equipped with. Tony had been able to help select the items in his room but ultimately Madam Natasha added or removed items at her leisure. Some days he’d wake up and notice something new had been added to the chest or to his room. It was just last week he’d returned to his room only to find an interesting set of chains with paddled cuffs hanging from the ceiling and matching chains on the floor.

The hands left his body and Tony waited.

This wasn’t the strangest client but it was still strange enough that Tony wouldn’t forget. Tony listened to the man rummage around and watched as he placed various selections onto the bed.

A large ball-gag, the long chained handcuffs, a blindfold and a chastity device.

Tony swallowed but stayed still and waited. His client wanted him silent and very obviously wanted him completely submissive. He was very good at being submissive and eager to please. It was something that was very frequently requested of him. Years of selling himself for sex that lasted the bulk of the day had shown him the most common things clients enjoyed when it came to fucking and using him. Tony might not be able to recount every man who had used him, there were far too many with years of whoring behind him, but he did remember how to cater to a wide variety of requests.

Completely submissive was easy at this point.

“Come here. Sit.”

He sat on the end of the bed and bit back a whimper when the plug pushed deeper. Warm hands picked up his cock and balls before setting about putting the chastity device on. The band clamped down at the base of his balls and when the client was done securing him completely the cage locked into place. He shivered when the client’s finger rubbed against the metal ball of the sound he’d inserted. Complete chastity. Tony looked at the man, at the outline of what was very obviously an impressive cock, and mentally whimpered at the denial of release during this session.

The gag was next. It filled his mouth and Tony knew by the end of this round his jaw would ache from being held open in such a way but he wasn’t surprised by the gag. The man clearly didn’t want him talking and that was fine.

Tony had always found talking to be awkward when it came to whoring himself. It was easier when he was working a street corner, coaxing johns into fucking him for money and getting officers to leave him alone with a mind-blowing blowjob. Despite that he had no problem moaning, whining and begging if a client wanted it. Fantasies and wants varied when he had rich clients wanting to act out fantasies with a whore whose job was to cater to those fantasies and wants.

“Lay on your back in the center of the bed. Arms above your head.”

He scrambled up to comply, carefully arranging himself and knowing about the right distance from the headboard to where his arms would be for the handcuffs. The bed dipped with the man’s weight. A cold metal cuff locked around his right wrist, the chain threaded through the metal headboard and the other cuff locked around his left wrist.

The man pulled him down on the bed so his arms were stretched above him and the chain was pulled taut. Seconds later his head was lifting for the man to tie the blindfold around his eyes and Tony’s world was narrowed down.

He could feel every brush against his naked body and he could hear the low breathing of the man as he moved. Occasionally he could hear a whir of mechanics as the metal arm moved. The rustle of clothing being discarded registered and Tony’s heart kicked up. There was something about being completely at the mercy of a stranger even if he knew Madam Natasha wouldn’t let anything happen to him. This was one of her friends and she only wanted the man to have a good time. It was why she always chose him for these clients.

The bed dipped again and hands started to move down his body. They tweaked his nipples causing him to jerk with a choked sound into his gag. The sensation went straight to his cock and Tony bit down on the gag. He shuddered and whimpered when knowing fingers twisted his right nipple at the same time a finger brushed over his caged cock.

“Responsive.” The word was murmured with clear appreciation and the part of Tony that would always be a smartass wanted to point out how responsive he was sure anyone would be if their nipples were being twisted and pinched while being teased like that.

He’d always been responsive to touch and stimulation. Madam Natasha had been elated when she discovered it.

The touch moved on, down his sides and lightly stroked over where Tony knew there were bruises on his hips. It had been years since his hips had been free of marks. The moments before Madam Natasha had taken him in and given him a room to work to be exact. Clients were frequently rougher with whores and they loved yanking him back into their thrusts.

He bruised easily and, as he’d been told countless times, beautifully.

“Hmmmm.”

The bed dipped again and Tony could hear the man moving around. He could feel the bed dipping up towards the headboard, shifting to the other side and then the man was back. One hand curled around his right leg. It was pulled up and away from him, what felt like a strap wrapped around his thigh and the action was repeated on the left side.

When the man was finished Tony could feel how his legs were spread wide and lifted up, absolutely exposing everything, so he couldn’t close his legs and remained on display. Tony figured the man had found the straps and affixed them to the headboard.

_Mr. Absolute Control_

It wasn’t surprising in one of Madam Natasha’s good friends. They all seemed to prefer him completely restrained and ready for their temporary use. Pillows were shoved under his hips to raise them up and Tony clenched down on his plug in reflex. He was completely, absolutely exposed for his current client’s pleasure.

“Perfect.” Hands touched his trembling thighs and moved down to where he’d plugged himself in preparation for his next client. Tony’s breathing hitched and excited anticipation filled him.

* * *

The Winter Soldier relished the gorgeous sight before him as his hands trailed down towards the whore’s plugged ass. He really was a pretty little thing and he could see why Tasha had snatched him up when she’d had the chance. A pretty whore with a body like that and those big brown eyes? Pure profit.

Bucky had hesitated at using Natasha’s whore house even though he knew other assassins and some of Natasha’s less than savory contacts frequented her business whenever the opportunity arose. Forming any kind of attachment or establishing any kind of routine was dangerous.

Unfortunately he had needed _something_ to help him relax and rather than risking someone who would no doubt love to turn the Winter Soldier over he’d sought out Tasha. She had promised him her best whore and so far he wasn’t disappointed.

Buying time with a whore was safer. They were whores for a reason and that reason was to be paid for sex just as Bucky was an assassin who was paid for killing.

Bucky slowly pulled the thick plug out of the whore’s ass, watching how the whore’s rim stretched taut as it popped free, before setting the plug to the side and sliding a couple fingers inside. Slick, warm and tight. He finger fucked the whore for a few moments, listening to hitching moans and gasps muffled by the gag that looked absolutely beautiful stretching that mouth open, before he shifted and used lube to stroke himself.

His cheeks flushed with pleasure as he stroked and never took his eyes away from the gorgeous sight in front of him. The whore was completely bound and spread out for his pleasure.

He could allow his mask to drop, briefly, with the whore blindfolded and completely restrained before him as pure lust sent liquid heat rushing through his veins. Bucky let his eyes hungrily feast on the round ass, puffy hole and bound cock and balls in front of him before moving up to the whore’s face. He was almost tempted to remove the blindfold but Bucky didn’t want that kind of connection.

It was one of the reasons he’d chosen a whore house for this.

The Winter Soldier moved closer and guided himself inside. He could hear the choked moan as his cock spread the whore’s hole open and the sight had him groaning in pleasure. No attachment, no names and pure, satisfying sex that didn’t have to mean _anything_.

“ _Fuck._ ” It felt amazing as he sunk in until his balls rested up against that perfect round ass and he was buried completely inside a pretty whore.

He gave himself a moment to enjoy the feeling of the whore clenching tightly down on him and the glorious feeling of slick heat wrapped around his aching cock. _Why haven’t I come here before?_ He couldn’t help but wonder as he rolled his hips back and fucked back inside with a low grunt.

It was a relief to pull his mind from the cold, vicious and merciless mindset of an assassin. To give into the simple pleasures and needs he had as a man.

The whore moaned into his gag when Bucky started to fuck into him at a quick, hard pace that had pleasure bursting inside of him and every inch of him was alight with enjoyment. He lost himself in the quick snap of his hips, the tight clench of a warm ass wrapped around him and the delightful muffled sounds of pleasure he was drawing out with each thrust.

There wasn’t a question that he was going to thank Natasha for selecting this particular whore when he had showed up out of nowhere. He was exactly Bucky’s type. Pretty, messy dark hair, ridiculously expressive eyes and a body Bucky could spend _hours_ playing with.

It would have been far too easy to forget where exactly he was, and who he was with, if he hadn’t covered up those gorgeous eyes and gagged that sinful mouth to keep back the sounds he could still hear. Bucky certainly wouldn’t have been able to let go and enjoy himself with _those_ eyes watching him.

This was nothing but sex and release.

He lost himself in the feeling of pumping in and out of a warm, tight body and the sounds of fucking that filled the room. The headboard knocked loudly against the wall, the mattress softly groaned in protest with each powerful snap of his hips and the sound of skin smacking skin echoed along with his own sounds of enjoyment. He had really, really needed _this_.

“Fuck.” He hissed as his orgasm twisted inside of him, coiling tighter and tighter, the closer he got. “You feel so fuckin’ good.”

In response to the compliment the gorgeous ass he was buried balls deep in tightened down and Bucky about lost it at the sudden clench as he kept pumping forward. Thrusting and pounding into the soft, pliant body beautifully tied up for his enjoyment and only his enjoyment.

His pace fell off, his breathing uneven and his face flushed with pleasure as he slammed deep, hips jerking, as he came with a low groan of bliss.

Everything in him felt relaxed, warm and sated as he stayed there waiting for his heart to calm and his breathing to even out once more. It seemed a bit impossible that sex could manage something like _this_ but he wasn’t going to question it.

Good sex could do wonders. It had just been too long since he’d had any.

Bucky eased back out and took a moment to marvel at the sight of his release lazily leaking out of the puffy, fucked open hole still on display thanks to his handiwork.

His eyes moved from that beautiful sight, his body loose and relaxed, as he took in the full picture of Natasha’s ‘best whore’. He could see how the whore’s cheeks were flushed beneath the blindfold, how his muscles were trembling finely from a rigorous fucking without release, and how that gorgeous body looked wrecked and restrained. Bucky could still hear the muffled, hitching moans of pleasure the whore had felt when he’d been fucking himself towards release.

 _Dammit_ he mentally cursed. This was probably not going to be the last time he stepped into Natasha’s whore house. He could already think of all kinds of ways he could have fun with the pretty responsive whore he still had tied up.

Giving himself a few more moments to enjoy the sight Bucky moved to release both legs and then the whore’s wrists. He paused to collect himself, shoving emotion back behind his mask, before removing the blindfold and the gag. The chastity device remained.

“I can see why Natasha says you come highly recommended.” He commented idly as the whore blinked at him with those ridiculous big brown eyes that were dark with lingering arousal. “I’ll let her know you took good care of me.”

“Any time.” The whore’s lips quirked with a hint of amusement and with a kind of knowing that said this particular whore _knew_ he was good. Bucky idly wondered how many men said something similar as he moved off the bed, slipped into the bathroom he could see to clean up and redressed swiftly. The whole time he couldn’t quite shake the fact that the whore he’d just used looked familiar once he’d given himself a bit more time to take in details of his face. He reminded Bucky a bit like a man from a past job he’d completed. He shook it off and walked back out into the bedroom.

The pretty whore hadn’t moved from the bed and instead waited until Bucky slipped back out of the room to head back downstairs where Natasha was finishing up with another client.

“So?” her head tilted, “Was he everything I promised?”

“I’m not sure where you found him but he is certainly as gorgeous as you claimed.” The Winter Soldier glanced around the room, taking in points of entry and exit, before focusing back on Natasha who was smirking at him. “Surprisingly responsive.”

“I knew you’d enjoy him.” she waved him off when Bucky reached for his money, “First one is on the house. You can pay me next time you drop into town and want to blow off some steam. I can make sure he’s available for you or you can try something different. I have both males and females that I’m sure would fit your tastes just as easily.”

He nodded at the offer. It was more than likely he’d request the same whore from tonight but if the rest were half as tempting and enjoyable he might give one or more of them a try. Coming here had certainly been easier for a night of pleasure then risking picking up a one-night-stand and it being the wrong person.

The blindfold had allowed him to actually relax and get lost in the moment instead of being constantly on guard.

“It was good seeing you, Tasha.”

A ghost of a smirk pulled at her painted lips. “Of course it’s good seeing me.” Her eyes were practically dancing with amusement, “Probably even better now that I’m in the whoring business.”

He turned to head to the door and paused a few steps from her. It had finally clicked in his mind where he’d seen similar features to the whore from tonight. “Tasha…that whore’s last name wouldn’t happen to be Stark, would it?” he glanced at her face and took in the arched brow. Something in her stance shifted and the Winter Soldier could _see_ the Black Widow lurking behind pretty green eyes. “He looked similar to Howard Stark and I spent days watching that mark before I completed my job. Those features were very distinct.”

Natasha shrugged it off, “Doesn’t matter. I found him lost and starving. No ID. No memory of anything but the name _Tony_. He’d have died if I hadn’t taken pity on him and given him a place in my house.” She watched him with sharp eyes, “I brought him off the street, gave him a home and put him to work doing something he was very clearly made for. Now he’s my highest earning whore, the most expensive one actually, and _that_ is the only thing you need to concern yourself about.” The silent threat was very obvious and he watched her face for a few more moments. “I have _no_ intention of that ever changing. That whore up there? The one you just fucked? He is _mine_ and he is going to stay that way.”

It was easy to see that though Natasha was no longer in the same line of business, despite rumors he’d heard of her taking a few odd jobs, the Black Widow was still very much just as vicious as she had been and he knew exactly how she’d retaliate if he did anything to jeopardize her lucrative business or her highest earning whore. If Natasha claimed something, or someone, as hers Bucky knew not to challenge her just as she knew not to challenge him in the same way. More than a few had lost their lives trying such a thing. “Of course, Tasha, I was only curious.”

“Of course.” She smiled sweetly at him. Ice crept through his veins as instinct flared with the very obvious threat the female in front of him, painted lips and sharp green eyes, presented. Years molded, torn apart and built back up had taught him how to recognize threats.

He was completely confident that he could kill Natasha if it came to it but he’d gotten attached to her over the years and she’d become a good friend. It made no sense to burn such a bridge over a lost heir turned whore. “It was good to see you, _Winter_.” A man in a sharp pressed suit came in. He nodded at Natasha, placed something on the gorgeous desk Bucky had noticed when he’d first come in and when the man received a nod he headed up the stairs. “Don’t be a stranger.”

“I won’t.” he straightened, “Take care of yourself.” Then he slipped out of the whore house with his mind buzzing. Natasha had managed to find the lost Stark heir and had turned him into her biggest earning whore. He shook his head. Of course that’s what she’d done and he didn’t doubt that once she’d gotten him settled in a room, working for her, that she’d used her contacts to find out _who_ she’d found.

His communicator buzzed in his pocket and the Winter Soldier pulled it out to see his next potential job already pushing thoughts of the whore house from his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...this one wasn't really set anywhere near canon. The WS still assassinates the Starks but it's in a completely different setting and, while the WS/Bucky is enhanced and has a metal arm, he still has the same skills and talents without having Hydra pointing him towards targets. He's also a complete blend of TWS/Bucky so he isn't warm and fluffy but he isn't completely WS level. I hope that came across right.
> 
> Natasha still went through the Red Room but I took the route of her being older than she looks as well as making it where she has known the WS and worked with him for quite a while. It didn't quite fit, because Tony doesn't remember, but this Tony suffered a hard blow to the head during a failed kidnapping and ended up wandering the streets of another city until Natasha found him. He stays with Natasha because she saved him, took care of him and he has a sense of debt/loyalty towards her because of that.
> 
> I'm completely unsure what kind of reaction/response this is going to get but I'm hoping some of you ended up enjoying it. I figured I'd focus more on Bucky's time with Tony instead of any of Tony's other "clients" since that was the main aspect of this particular prompt request.
> 
> I'm curious to know what you thought of it! Fingers crossed I didn't completely fuck up this one.


End file.
